


Intoxicating

by Niisa1912



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Damnation, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wall Sex, actually idk if this counts as porn, but only one half is drunk, i initially meant it to be super raunchy but, it escaped me, mentions of LeonxAngela, post-4, resident evil 2 spoilers, resident evil 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niisa1912/pseuds/Niisa1912
Summary: "When are we gonna finish what we started all those nights ago?"He didn't know what was more intoxicating; this drink in his hand, or the scent of hers that's never really left him.





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try my hand at a pairing i never really write for especially since the remake will be out soon so let me know what you think. I had an entirely different idea in mind when I started this but alas, the characters escaped me and did their own thing. Kudos of course is appreciated.
> 
> Edit: thanks to the remake basically retconning parts of the canon scenario, the way I described a certain flashback is no longer canon, but ima keep it like this bc I liked it better before.

Lights flew past in large flurries on the busy streets of the city, reds and golds flying by; everyone was in a hurry to get somewhere. People on the sidewalks busied themselves either walking to their destination or with each other, chatting it up and overall having a grand time. Woman in nicely fitted short dresses and heels hung closely to their male counterparts clad in equally nice attire. It was a Saturday night and all the bars and clubs were packed; much to be expected especially out in the city. Everyone continued on with their lives in ignorant bliss; tomorrow was always promised.

They didn't know about the evil that lurked beneath the surface. They didn't know what Leon knew; there was always someone ready to destroy humanity itself for a quick buck. Ready to take tomorrow away from many, even as they all stood where they were there was always someone scheming. Leon grimaced; even when he was trying to take time off, he couldn't help but wonder who the next enemy would be. _What_ the next enemy would be.

He downed the last of his drink, allowing the burning liquid to do its worst and brought it down on the bar with an audible _clack_. The bartender, a sweet young girl with olive skin and doe eyes came to him and grabbed his glass. "Would you like another drink, handsome?"

Leon smiled and gave her a wink. "That would be great, thanks sweetheart." The girl blushed and went on her way, she was cute and stayed on top of her job; he'll give her extra on the tip. The young girl was quickly back with his drink and he graciously took it, smirking at her as he sipped at it which sent her giggling to her co-worker and peering back at him every now and then. His face scrunched at the bitter taste and he licked his lips. He glanced around the packed bar, it was much nicer than he expected upon entering and now he felt a bit out of place. When everyone was wearing their best night out clothes; he sat in his jeans and an old, navy blue button up with his now worn leather jacket. Oh well, it didn't exactly matter. He wasn't too worried about his appearance, especially if he still caught woman's attention as he was. Staring down his drink, he continued to nurse the whiskey and tried enjoying the free time he had. It's not like it was often that he could, he also felt better drinking in a setting like this vs alone in his home like some alcoholic.

He propped his chin up with his hand as his eyes settled across the bar. There sat a young couple, probably early 20s; they were clearly very intoxicated and very into each other. The woman would brush her blonde hair away from her face whenever she went in to kiss her male partner and he would always make a show of gripping her by the hip or by the nape of her neck. Any other time he would be nauseated by the show, but now he couldn't help but feel a form of envy; they were able to live the way he couldn't. There was no real worries for them, no boogie men under the bed or monsters in the closet. But for him; he fought the monsters, and many of them. Far too many.

He tried the dating thing, and sometimes still attempted. It would never work out of course, his last relationship burned in flames before it could really take off. Angela, the cop from the another outbreak he was called to contain, wasn't too happy with Leon constantly getting called and not having time to actually see her often enough for it to be deemed as a proper relationship. There was a huge difference between her job and responsibilities and _his life_.

Another sip and he beckoned the cute bartender for more of the fire water; he sat back in his chair and blinked slowly. Okay, now he had a good buzz going. What was he thinking? Oh yea, Angela and that wreck. She called him to let him know it just wasn't working for her and had she known that he would basically be a ghost, she wouldn't have bothered in the first place. Leon was pretty bummed about it but he simply brushed it off; it was usually always the same. The pretty doe eyed girl brought him his drink and he laid down some cash, indicating he was done. He wasn't sure how much he gave her, but by the look on her face he knew it was more than enough. Bringing the freshly poured glass to his lips he prepared for another onslaught of the burning sensation he craved. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat as he brought the cup down again; upon opening and looking up, the young girl was there again but this time with something in her hands. The look she had on her face was different now, she didn't look as cheery and happy to see him.

"I was asked to give this to you, sir." Her voice was laced with disappointment and he quirked a brow as she passed him a small piece of paper and then hurried along back to her other customers who were not nearly as nice as he was. Intrigued, he opened the small, oddly scented folded paper. Was this smell perfume?

_'Room 542, hotel across the street at midnight.'_

Leon did his best to focus on the neatly printed scrawl but the alcohol in his system was starting to make it hard for him. Once he was able to coherently understand it, he quickly looked around the still busy bar and wondered who could have been interested enough to send this his way. Looking at it again and clearly not in the right mind entirely, he stood up and went straight for the entrance. Before leaving, he looked at the bar and gave the bartender one last smile and left. She sent a small wave and a sad smile. Poor thing.

Leon all but stumbled out and was met by the sight of the hotel that the note spoke of. It was incredibly tall and incredibly nice looking, probably a 5 star. Feeling far more drunk now that he wasn't sitting, he almost didn't see the car coming and narrowly avoided getting hit. The pissed off driver honked at him and shouted something from his window before driving off, but Leon was a tad bit too gone to fully understand what was said. Continuing on, he strode across the street as quickly as he could and pushed through the revolving doors and felt a bit dizzy from it.

_Alright Kennedy, you need some water like now._

The young man at the front desk gave him a bright, customer service smile and his mouth was moving but Leon couldn't wrap his head around what the guy was saying. Stumbling around his own words he looked at the piece of paper and looked back at the young guy that now looked mildly confused.

"Room 542. I'm...I'm meeting someone." He showed the small rose scented paper as he just barely slurred his words. Before the man could ask anymore questions, Leon was heading for the elevators and impatiently waiting for it to come down. As the slow moving dings approached, he tapped his foot insistently and felt rather restless. Why was he doing this? He didn't know who the hell gave him the note, he didn't even know if someone was actually there and it wasn't some terrible drunken prank by another bar patron. Even so, Leon still wanted to see for himself.

Taking in his surroundings, he couldn't help but notice how nice this place looked on the inside. The floors were almost sparkling white, as if dirt would be damned to fall on it. The walls looked like they were made of marble or _something_. Then the lights were so bright and welcoming it was almost as if he was being greeted by the pearly heavenly gates themselves. He had stepped into the elevator and as they closed, something struck in him.

_Heaven._

He looked at the 5th floor button and swallowed hard. What if this was a trap? Just because he wasn't on the job _doesn't_ mean he is immune to danger. Nose scrunching as he thought deeply about this, he pressed the button and felt the large box begin to ascend. His hands patted at himself, feeling out for the familiar shape in his inner pockets. Once he felt his gun along with his knife, a wave of relief swept over him. Oh good, sober him was wise enough to remember to always be prepared. The telltale lurch of the compartment followed by a loud _ding_ told him he was on the designated floor. He stepped out, almost tripping over nothing. Great, if this was a trap then he was gonna have a hell of a hard time defending himself.

Composing himself, he analyzed the door numbers as he walked down the well lit hallway. There were streaks in the carpet from a vacuum which meant that someone was cleaning not that long ago. Good or bad sign? This is stupid, his drunken state is making him think crazy things.

_But also doing stupid things too._

Then right in front of him at the end of the hall was 542. Getting his bearings as best as he could, he continued his pursuit and grabbed the door handle only to find that it wasn't even closed properly. It was open by a slither, meaning that whoever sent him that note well intended on him just walking in. With this revelation he stared down the door and took a deep breath before opening it wide, using his other hand to keep it close to the inside of his jacket. The room was dark and quiet; aren't rooms supposed to be lit up for when guests first get there? He felt the walls desperately for a light switch and finally found it, the room becoming bright suddenly and nearly blinding him as his eyes had finally adjusted to the dark.

It was large, for a hotel room at least. Possibly a suite, there was a mini living room like space with a t.v. and what looked like a small dining room table. He closed the door completely behind him and ventured further. Eyes dancing back and forth and taking everything in, he tried to think of why he was sent here. As he stood in the center of the room trapped in his thoughts, an uneasy feeling infiltrated his entire being.

He wasn't alone.

Even with his hazy mind he knew there was someone else there. Without a moment's notice, he quickly went into his jacket and turned around, drawing his weapon at the mastermind of this whole journey. He knew someone was up to no good and he fell for you despite everything in him telling him not to.

What he didn't expect was to see a pale, sunglassed woman wearing a long black jacket and red heels standing at the doorway of what he assumed to be the bedroom. The woman merely smiled despite the weapon being aimed at her; she gave a small wave and began to walk toward him. Leon fell back a little, trying to maintain his composure despite his semi-incapacitated mind. The mysterious woman chuckled and stopped right in front of the weapon, showing no signs of fear.

"Who are you?" Leon demanded, trying to sound authoritative but failing, his words slurring together in a pathetic heap.

"Oh, Leon. How the mighty have fallen...have you had one too many drinks?" She laughed, her voice patronizing yet achingly so familiar. Leon squinted as he felt his skin heat up from a sudden sense of deja vu. It couldn't be...

The woman brought her hand to her face, passing on a mischievous smile as she plucked her glasses off and revealed herself to him, making him feel suddenly nauseous.

"Ada..." Leon said slowly, the sight of her sobering him up some and causing his nerves to go crazy.

"Its been awhile, Leon." Her voice dripped with a flirtatious flare, one that he knew all to well.

"What are you doing here?" He barked, never bringing his gun down. "Why did you tell me to come here? What are you up to?" He gritted his teeth, he hated to say it but if she was here then that must mean something is going on. Something with viruses and outbreaks most likely. "Answer me!"

She tsked and waved her finger at him. "Now Leon, is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" The last part held such emphasis that he felt like she was teasing him, _toying_ with him, and it only proved to piss him off more. "You took the sample from me." He grumbled. "I helped you and in return you took the sample." She cocked her head to the side, as if not understanding what he was saying. The grip on his gun tightened and he narrowed his eyes. "In Spain. You took the Plaga sample and ran off." He shook his head angrily, "what are you scheming this time, Ada?"

She smiled her typically smile, it was never genuine. Her hand brushed against his shoulders as she moved around him before resting on his weapon and slowly lowering it away from her face. Leon then brought the weapon down entirely and let his hands fall to his sides, why was he so weak? Why did he always leave himself so open to her? Her eyes looked up and down at him before locking with his. One step closer and she was far too close to him, way too close for comfort. Once the anger had dissipated, nervousness took over and he just watched the woman carefully as his a deep pressure in his chest swelled. A palm came up and pressed against his cheek in a tender caress; it was so warm and he leaned into it, their eyes never breaking contact. They hadn't been this close since Raccoon City..

When he watched her _die_.

There was constant terrible nights after that, the whole night was a nightmare in itself and it haunted him for days, _years_. He would wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night as all the monstrosities haunted him again and again. But the one thing on top of all that would never leave him was how he had lost Ada. There was no greater loss than that that night, and in the following years he left himself to blame.

He told her he would protect her, he would stay by her side and keep all evils away from here. Then he failed, her injuries were far too fatal and there was no saving her. What she left him with was all he had after that incident: the feeling of her pale, dying lips against his own. The sight of her lifeless, limp body in his arms as the blood slowly pooled beneath them; his tears dripped as he held her tightly, the clear liquid mingling with the dirt and grime that had formed on her once beautifully rosy cheeks. His head shot up to shout out to the heavens, the pain in his voice unmistakable as he cried her name over and over like a desperate prayer. Never in his life had he felt such a tremendous loss, never before had he ever fallen so in love with someone in such a short period of time.

He felt like a complete fucking _fool_.

There she stood in front of him with her hand pressed against his face and he did his best to keep feeling pissed with little success. Just being in the same room as her made him feel like he needed another drink or two.

"What's wrong Leon? Don't you _want_ to see me?" She cooed, her hand traveling down to his neck and shoulder. "We had such little time together in Spain...I figured you'd want...a do over?" A finger slid from his shoulders down to his chest, feeling out the defined muscle underneath. The touch sent shivers down his spine and the way her voice coaxed him was enough to drive him mad. He couldn't stay pissed, not when he had gotten his wish and Ada was still alive and _very_ well. Albeit, not in the way he expected; but beggars can't be choosers he supposed.

The alcohol in his system still ran amuck in his veins, and with the way she was caressing and feeling on him he decided to let go of any and all reservations he had. His strong hands gripped her tightly by the shoulders, surprising her with the sudden movement. Turning in a random direction with her in tow, he pressed her hard against a wall and trapper her there with his whole body. Leon gritted his teeth, something suddenly so primal building up inside him. Ada watched him with hesitant, wavering eyes and he got a complete thrill out of it. He caught her off guard and allowed herself to be vulnerable, something Ada _never_ does.

"Leon.." she began but Leon wouldn't let her finish; he descended on her and captured her lips in his in a harsh, almost desperate manner. The name broke into a moan as Leon's tongue immediately made its entrance and clashed with her own; the bitter mix of honey and whiskey infiltrated her senses but she couldn't bring herself to stop it.

As their mouths continued to collide with a sudden urgency in their movements, Ada gripped Leon's chest and shoved him forward, moving away from the wall and forcing his jacket to slide down his shoulders, never once breaking the kiss. Leon threw his jacket across the room unceremoniously and immediately began the same treatment on Ada's far too long and heavy jacket, his lips traveling down her neck and biting down on the flesh as he slid it off her slender shoulders and allowed it to fall behind her with a loud _thud_. His hands pulled at the string at the base of her neck allowed the small, almost too small small dress to fall at her feet; exposing herself to Leon in a way he only ever dreamed of. Ada took this moment to attack his mouth again, undoing the buttons on his shirt quickly and easily; his hands kept themselves busy with her almost bare body in front of him, one hand fiddling with her bra while the other clawed down her back with an animalistic desire. She gasped as he scratched her back _hard_ and _deep_ , no doubt drawing some blood; she threw his shirt off and made work at his jeans. By then, Leon had unhooked her bra and was now playing with her beautiful mounds, caressing and squeezing he took Ada's mouth again.

Finally, his jeans and boxers were off; and as if releasing a ferocious beast, he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, making her legs wrap around his waist and he charged forward to slam her against a wall, making quick to push her underwear to the side and expose herself to him before pressing in fast and _hard_. Engulfing himself completely inside, a hot warmth surrounded him causing him to let out a low, gravely moan into her skin. A loud cry erupted from her and she shut her eyes, her hands gripping tightly into Leon's hair as he began to ravish her neck; biting and sucking where he pleased and left all kinds of marks in their wake. There was a painful desire growing more and more between them, an utter _need_.

Sweat rose to Leon's temple and he can feel his skin get hotter as he moved feverishly against her, his hips snapping harshly and pushing deeper and deeper. Ada felt like everything was on fire, from her head to her toes and everything in between. Her eyes opened to meet sharp, blue ones staring intently at her and her heart jumped from the intensity. Never stopping his movements, he brought a hand up to Ada's face and pressed his thumb down on her bottom lip; causing her to open her mouth slightly. She kissed it tenderly before bringing it into her mouth and working her tongue around it, never breaking that eye contact with him. He groaned at the sight, the way her plush lips wrapped around it so seamlessly.

Withdrawing it from her mouth, he gripped onto her tightly and carried her to the bed in the next room, dropping her on it before plunging himself back inside her. Her back arched against the bed, pressing herself more into Leon as she took a sharp inhale and moaned his name in such a way that caused him to throb, fueling the fire that was his desire. Licking her lips teasingly, she grabbed hold of him and flipped their positions so that she was on top of him. He watched her carefully as she eased herself down on him, a look of complete _ecstasy_ gracing her beautiful features. He hissed sharply as she moved on top of him in ways he didn't think possible; her hands traveling over his bare chest making his skin tingle wherever she touched. Upon finding a certain mark, she pressed her hand on it; a scar that never properly healed. The one he gained trying to protect her back in the sewers of Raccoon City. It was the first moment of many that proved just how far Leon would have gone to protect her. As if reading her mind, Leon gripped her hips and started pulling her down hard against him, hoping to bring her mind back to the situation at hand. Suddenly her mind grew hazy and a deep warmth pooled at her core; she wasn't going to last long. Leon could feel it around him, a pulsating feeling that told him it was time. Sitting up, he kissed Ada long and deep, one hand at the small of her back and the other caressing her tenderly. Their movements were erratic, both in need of each other more than ever before. In that moment, they were one whole being, one entity.

Then all at once it ended, Ada threw her head back and cried out as her body shook and shuddered its release; everything became a blur and an overwhelming pleasure coursed through her entirely. Leon had buried his face into her chest, brows furrowing as he groaned, Ada's name leaving his lips again and again while he rode through his climax, his body shaking lightly underneath her.

Before he knew it he was falling back against the bed, his eyes heavy and his body exhausted. The room was spinning and he shut his eyes tightly; it was then that the pressure on his lower half disappeared in one swift movement. He looked up and saw Ada already in the other room putting her dress back on.

_Damn she's fast._

Sighing, he rested his head against the soft pillow and closed his eyes again; he should have figured as much, there was no real reason why Ada would stay much longer than she deemed necessary. It was silent for an agonizingly long few moments before he finally heard the door open then close gently. The bed suddenly felt much colder, as did the air. As if Ada took all of the warmth and life around him with her, leaving him in the cold darkness. He took deep breath, attempting to ignore the black pit in his stomach as he turned to his side. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as his eyes caught the folded paper on the nightstand next to him, a small stuffed teddy bear smiling at him right behind it. Ignoring the nauseating way the room continued to wobble back and forth, he grabbed the paper hesitantly and his hands shook as he slowly opened it.

_"We'll meet again."_ It read in the same print on the note from earlier. At the bottom right corner was a kiss mark from the shade of lipstick Ada had before he had smeared it off completely; she must have reapplied it before leaving. Putting the paper down, he grabbed the small blue bear and smiled sadly, ignoring the way his chest ached.

_"Women."_


End file.
